


La lune

by baltshake



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baltshake/pseuds/baltshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q loved watching the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La lune

Q loved watching the moon. As a child, he’d used to open up the curtains of his bedroom at night and sit with the blanket around his shoulders just to gaze up at it. During the nights that it was full or near so, he let that be his nightlight instead of the little electric thing his parents used to chase away the dark. That would be switched off so the light wouldn’t distract him.

Sometimes when his father couldn’t sleep either, the man would join him and Q would be pulled into the man’s lap and tickled until he was gasping for breath from repressed laughter (waking his mother and sister was always a bad idea). Then they would sit together and gaze up at it in silence for a long time before his father would say, “Have I ever told you the story of the moon…” There were hundreds of stories about the moon and Q happily listened to each and every one of them even if they were repeated. Even when he was a teenager and could no longer fit into his father’s lap, they’d still sit side by side after Q was tickled to tears and watch the moon together.

Time goes on. Children grow into adults. But the moon remained and so Q continued to watch it.  
\- - -  
The brunet sighed as he felt hands run along his bare sides and heard the bed shift before a warm chest was pressed against his back. Letting himself get dragged backwards, Q allowed James to arrange them so that he was sitting on the man’s lap while James himself was leaning against the headboard. It meant that he had to turn his head to look out the window but that wasn’t really a problem.

“Can’t sleep?”

He shook his head silently and felt a gentle kiss get pressed to his back as roughened fingers rubbed up and down his sides twice. Q was then wrapped up in James’s arms and he didn’t even try to stop the smile from appearing as he felt more kisses being laid against his skin.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for the moon-loving sort.”

“There’s a lot about me you would never have guessed.”

An indignant huff was the response he got but Q could feel the smile against his back. 

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Do you just stare at it aimlessly?”

“For the most part.”

“That sounds a bit dull for you.”

“Some of us enjoy the sight of things unexploded, love.”

The hands returned and this time Q could feel them digging into his sides which prompted laughter even now. He squirmed and tried to smack the nefarious fingers away but it was difficult when his body was wracked with mirth. A pointy elbow to James’s chest soon had the tickling subside but James’s chuckles remained even as Q’s breathing was heavy and they settled back into position.

“You’re a right bastard.”

“I don’t mean to brag, but yes.”

Rolling his eyes, he ran his fingers back and forth on James’s arm as he went back to gazing at the moon. Opening his mouth, he took a slow breath in and then let it go. “Have you ever heard any stories about the moon?”

He could just imagine the little frown that appeared on the man’s face when he was curious but thinking. Q always said it made him look like an old tortoise but he didn’t particularly want to be tickled again so he kept silent.

“Some. Do you know any?”

“Some.” There was another pause before he went on. “Would you like to hear one?”

He knew James was smiling again but the elbow that came once more for his stomach was of a lighter sort. 

“I think I might like that. Tell me one.”

Q told him two. Time continues to go on. But the moon remains. So he saved more stories for the nights to come.


End file.
